Tamers and the GSAS
by Snakeeater3
Summary: GSAS is the world SAS team. Digimon are going to meet them. be kind it my fist eva fic sorry about any spellig
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the code names of my OCs (metal gear solid)

Chapter 1 GSAS go

(Takato/3rd person pov)

Takato franticly looked around for Ruki the both of them were going to meet one of Takato's best friend. He was just so exited Jordan (Snake) had to move because his father (A robot but Takato doesn't now) had a job offer. Jordan was arriving with some new friends. He read Jordan's letter again.

_Hey T_

_How's it going look I hope its not to late to tell you but my dads business got me and my friends a holiday to Shinjuku we're staying in a hotel. Any way I thought you your new friends and old can meet up with us. Ow yeah I know about your little err pet that's it. Think you couldn't tell me about it ha anyway see you soon give everyone my best._

_Jordan._

Takato sat on the bench. 'Were could Ruki be?' he thought. Just then.

"Hey goggle head,"

"Hey Ruki," Takato said, "He should be arriving soon,"

"Flight 747 from Cardiff has arrived," the attendants voice rang through.

"That's him lets roll," Takato shouted as he was running. After 5 mins they so them well let's get that straight they saw them carry someone.

"Hello my name is Lewis (Vamp)," the stranger introduced, "This is Ben (Fat man), Matthew/Matt (Solidius)," they nodded when their name was spoken. Hi were their responses men of few words or shy, "That leaves the sleeping soldier Jordan," Matt shock Jordan awake.

"No mum don't wake me up its too early for a holiday," Jordan said still asleep. Slowly he woke up and stretched, "Hey T who's your girlfriend." Takato blushed but before he could say anything Ruki was there.

"Listen pal Takato and I are not dating," she said angry and blushing, "were just best friends got it,"

"Well," Jordan said going into argue mode, "You are friends and you are a girl," Ruki sighed in defeat. "Oooh crash and burn," Jordan friends said and a death glare shut them up. "Like I said whose miss attitude," Ruki thought see had punched him but see only hit air, he was behind her.

"RUKI, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," Takato said.

"He insulted me," Ruki argued.

"Ruki that's a pretty name," Ben said Jordan looked at him "What it is,"

"He's on drugs again get him," Matt shouted

"Get me some," came Lewis and Jordan's duel voice. Takato and Ruki looked at him weird. "What," Jordan said. Just then BANG Jordan span around then he changed in a light quite like digivolution. He emerged with muscles and silvery white hair. (The others look like the guys of Metal Gear Solid 2) "GSAS" he commanded "Stand by, stand by go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 He didn't know

(3rd person pov)

"GSAS" he commanded "Stand by, stand by go!" Jordan's friends and he ran towards the blast. Takato stood gob smacked one of his oldest best friends was the leader of the famous GSAS or the proper name Global Special Air Services. The mere name of this defence line scared any terrorist not even the crazy would consider v'in them in battle. They enter as the last means of hope. They are there to end it; no one survives when they are finished.

"Fire in the hole!" Matt shouted, that brought Takato back to reality. He ducked BANG. Ruki was in the hands of the leader his lips moving closer. His mask came off bang a bullet from Jordan's gun and penetrated the villains head. The others dead GSAS victories flash everything was normal only he and Ruki new what happened.

"Great we come on holiday and still we work," Jordan said now looking like he did when he got off the plane, "Oh well you two all right." He asked.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS ALMOST KISSED BY A LUNATIC AND TAKATO IS NOW CRAZY," Ruki bellowed.

"I'm not crazy," Takato said.

"Be quite I'm trying to scare him," Ruki said, "POOR TAKATO IS GOING TO HAVE PYS..."

Jordan had just shot a tranquiser dart at her.

"Shut up all ready Christ."

"Well let's go or we won't have a holiday," Matt said.

"Jordan I was wondering weather we could have a round of paintballing." Takato asked

"Yeah why not," Jordan replied, "Me and my team v your team." Just then Ruki snored.

"Um... when will see wake up?" Takato inquired.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Because of a yellow fox," Takato explained.

"About 2-3 hours," Jordan said, "Lew Matt carry sleeping beauty to her house," Jordan commanded, "Takato you'll take point. In front of the line," Jordan explained seeing the confused look on Takato's face.

"Ok but how are we going to explain this to her parents." Matt questioned.

"Well Matt you'll do that wile we run with our tails between our legs screaming like little girls," Jordan replied.

"Why are we going to do that?" Ben asked.

"Don't question me drug boy and were are mine and vamps drugs," Jordan enquired.

"Fine lets rock baby," Matt said.

"Hey that's my line," Jordan said.

Once they had got there Ruki's mother had a fit, "What happened," She wept.

"A terrorist shot her with a tranq gun but before they could do anything to her GSAS appeared and killed tem all," Matt said.

"You mean to say se was saved by GSAS," She replied, "I got to thank them which team was it again."

"GSAS 1," Jordan replied.

"Thank God for sending angels not only have that team saved my daughter but now my grand daughter as well God bless them all," Ruki's grandmother said.

"Only one of them and he's the devil as well oh yeah that's me," Jordan whispered so only GSAS 1 could here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I don't own nothing' only my imaginations names)

'Oh god, not this again,' it had been twelve hours since my group arrived, 'all right teem you now the drill 50 points for the groin and head 25 for the torso and 100 if you shoot the brain through the ears, got it good lets roll.'

After my fabulous speech they flew into action literally for Vamp. He stumbled from an undone lace (which I undone of course). While everyone were scoring 25's I was scoring 50's. When the plane they were on took off I said 1000 for each engine. I don't think we were keeping track of points we were just shooting for the hell of it. When the dust left a fabulous fog appeared and Takato said stay here which we did of course, as well you know it was only a massive really shitty attack coming from the enemy they were scared I wasn't um if any one asks that is. When they came out I asked, 'God you weaklings getting beaten up by some fog, you should be ashamed,'

I knew it was a digital field but I acted a lot like Jack O'Neal from Stargate SG1. That was easy as I'm out saving the world none stop for an actual education.

I told myself if I die I'm ok but hey I cant live forever.

(I know it sort but hey it quality not quantity and I have neither of those)


	4. Chapter 4 Bennyiscool wrote it to

Author's note: hello viewers my friend and me have had a little muck around with this chapter and it's supposed to be funny. I've uploaded this even though it's Mega Man- Snakeeater3.

**FIRST DATE (Part 2)**

Chad woke grumpy like my friend Jordan. First he yelled then swore and finally woke up. He got dressed in a pair of combat trousers and a plain white t-shirt not to offend any one. And killed his mother painfully by making her first making her listen to one of Mr Cook lectures then put straight into Mrs Phillips classroom. Chad can still remember her last words, "I'm going to kill you, you little bitch and when I do I kill your little dog to by that I mean Yai."

He noticed his father chatting up another hoe, ow well he thought another mother I'm killing tomorrow. He didn't notice the time it was all most 3:00 he ran to the restaurant and when he got there he noticed that it was actually 3:00 in the morning. So he slept in the doorway only to be arrested by the fuzz. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yai my love wait for me," Chad yelled.

(12 hours later)

"That gay fart when I get him oh he will be sorry." And with that she made love with the first person she saw and married her. Chad stayed in prison till 4 weeks later, "I was wondering why you hadn't died yet it was the longest I've been married normally it just 1 day." Chad's father said to his wife. When Chad got out of prison he killed that lesbo and he and Yai lived in prison till they're death sentences. Takato was watching TV, "Man this shows gone down hill."

BANG... "Yeah it has," Snake blew up the TV, "I'll buy you a new one."

"O Yay," said Ruki.

Da end

Stupid I ow funny well Bennyiscool thought saw hope you to do. (I thought it was stupid myself mumbling into the distance.)


End file.
